musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Kocianski
'Early Life' Growing up, Diamond was the 'outcast' because she was more into 'guy things' more than girl things when it was revealed to everyone at her highschool that her dream is to be a professional wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' After training from OVW and FCW, Diamond debuted on the June 4, 2007 episode of Monday Night Raw in a match against Candice Michelle in winning fashion.Two weeks later, she faced the (then) Women's Champion Mickie James in a non-title match, which she lost via DQ from inteference from Melina, setting up a rivarly with the brunette Diva. The week after that, Diamond demanded for a match with Melina because of what had happened last week. Melina had accepted that, but under the condition that Diamond has to go through 'tests' to see if she was ready to fight her, then she sent out the Divas: Jazz, Trish Stratus, Lita and Victoria. When Diamond had beaten the four Divas, Melina had came down to the ring and started to fight Diamond, but that only lasted for about two and a half minutes as Melina's on-screen boyfriend Johnny Nitro (now known as John Morrison) decided to intefere in the match on Melina's behalf, resulting in the duo giving an after-match beatdown on Diamond. The week after, it was decided that a No DQ match would be held putting Diamond against Johnny Nitro, which would result in Johnny Nitro winning the match, and ended up seperating Diamond's shoulder in the process, resulting in the Diva being out of competition for a while. Diamond returned on the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania in the 25 Diva Battle Royal to crown a 'Miss Wrestlemania', where she won by eliminating both Beth Phoenix and Melina. Diamond returned to singles competion the next night on Monday Night Raw as she faced off against Kelly Kelly and won. Diamond didn't appear on WWE television until the November 9, 2009 episode of Raw where a battle royal was held to be the number one contender for the Divas championship the following week, which she won. The following week, lost the match against (then champion) Maryse. On August 8, 2011, she turned heel for the first time in her career as she joined the 'Divas of Doom' with Beth Phoenix and Natalya. After the two attempts at Summerslam and at Night of Champions where Beth has failed to get the Divas Championship off of (then champion) Kelly Kelly, Diamond was suddenly granted an opportunity at the Divas Championship at the 'Hell in a Cell' pay per view against Kelly Kelly, where she won that match, making her have her first Divas Championship reign. At Vengenance ''Diamond lost the Divas Championship against Phoenix Sorrentino. A few weeks later on Halloween Diamond won the Divas Halloween Battle Royal making her the Number One Contender against Phoenix for the Divas Championship in a Divas Lumberjill match. She is also going for the newly Reinstated WWE Womens Championship at ''Survivor Series ''teaming up with Natalya and Beth to take on Chana, Emma and Talia in a 6 Diva Elimination Tag team match for the title. At Survivor Series, Diamond, Natalya and Beth had lost against Chana, Emma and Talia, where Talia ended up the winner and the new WWE Women's Championship. Diamond had also failed in getting the Divas Championship off of Phoenix. At the TLC PPV, Diamond had failed in getting the Divas Championship off of Phoenix. On the February 3 edition of Smackdown, Diamond, Beth and Natalya faced off against Vivian Kiley, Rebecca Benjamin and Erin Reynolds where Diamond, Beth and Natalya won after Beth pinned Vivian. After the match, Diamond and Beth walked away from Natalya. On the February 6 editon of Raw, Diamond and Tori Brooks faced off against Christina Cena and Leah Johnson in a Tag Team Number One Contenders Match where the team that win would go off to Wrestlemania and face off against both the Divas Champion and the Womens Champion for the titles. Diamond and Tori lost the match. 'Personal Life' Diamond was diagnosed with depression when she was twelve years old, but got over it when she was sixteen years old. Sibling(s): Beth Phoenix (sister) 'Finisher(s) *Cross-Avenue (cross-body/neck-breaker) '''Tag Team(s)/Stable(s) *Sisters of Salvation (with Beth and Natalya) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Beth Phoenix *Natalya 'Manager(s)' *Beth Phoenix *Natalya 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Title Reign(s) *1 Time Divas Champion Accomplishment(s) *2009 'Miss Wrestlemania' *2011 Slammy Award Winner for 'Hard Hitting' Moment of the Year (for putting Kelly Kelly through the Cell at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view) 'Entrance Music' *Puke by Eminem (Singles Theme) *Glamazon by Jim Johnston (When with the Sisters of Salvation) 'Twitter Account' Diamond's Twitter account is @DiamondBeauty59. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans and does the occasional jab to a Diva (when needed). Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's